


Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe’s not possessive, not normally, but Nick’s <i>human</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So, Casey, bless her heart, prompted me with "Joe/Nick - werewolves, make outs? scenting?" for the three sentence fic meme on tumblr, and my brain went "WHAT IF TEEN WOLF AU WITH SCOTT!JOE AND STILES!NICK" and somehow that involved Bieber as Derek Hale and possessive!Joe who does not like it when Derek!Bieber slams Nick against walls. Oops.

Joe’s not possessive, not normally, but Nick’s _human_ , and there’s all sorts of other werewolves lurking around now, and he _knows_ that he saw that damn alpha slamming Nick against a wall the other day when Nick got snarky, and seriously, Justin needs to _back the fuck off_ because Nick’s _pack_ and _family_ , and _his_ , not Justin’s.

So, brother or not, Joe ends up pretty much pinning Nick to a tree the next time they’re out by Bieber’s house, and kisses him, hard, and it ends up involving more teeth than it probably should, but what _ever_.

Nick smells like him now, and maybe Justin will take the hint and stop trying his weird “be my packmate” thing now, because Joe and Nick have a pack and it’s each other.


End file.
